Miracles Pretty Cure!
You may have been looking for Miracle Pretty Cure! is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and the unofficial twelfth installment in the Pretty Cure franchise. It is stated to air on February 1st, 2015, succeeding Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! in its initial timeslot. The series' theme is "finding your happiness". Story ::Miracles Pretty Cure! Episodes The young tiger-like fairy, Tora, has ran away to Earth in search for the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure that she has heard can defeat any evil that gets in their way since her mother has suddenly became evil and wants to wipe out all happiness on Earth! Or that's what Tora thinks anyway. Tora meets Shibuya Aida, a girl who understands how people feel and is always trying her best to get everyone their happiness, and she becomes Cure Link, a Pretty Cure Tora was in search for! Now, Aida and Tora must search for the other Cures, but how are they going to do that when generals who serve Chita appear each time they find the girl they think could be a Pretty Cure? Characters Pretty Cures / Aida is the official leader of the Miracles Pretty Cures and is a girl who is able to understand how people feel when something happens to them. She is always trying her best to help people achieve their happiness and usually forgets about herself. She is smart and good at singing and is very bad at athletics. She transforms into Cure Link, her theme colour is pink and she has the power of miracles. / Nagisa is a shy, athletic girl who likes to read and cook food for everyone. She gets easily upset and is usually helping her mother look after her baby sister. She is caring and said to be the teacher's pet, and Nagisa is usually hiding behind others who are nice to her when she is being bullied. She transforms into Cure Destiny, her theme colour is yellow and she has the power of time. / Miyabi is an outgoing girl who loves to dance to hip hop and is really popular with everyone at school. She is the next door neighbour to Nagisa and she is always happily going over to her house for dinner. She is very bad with her studies and always studies with her friends, but falls asleep whenever she studies. She transforms into Cure Smile, her theme colour is green and she has the power happiness. / Kyoko is a calm girl who is very smart and kind to everyone and likes to hang around her own friends, even though she is a member of Miracles Pretty Cure. She is very strict on herself with her studies and hates to see others struggling, and she has a habit of chewing on the end of pencils when thinking of a question. She transforms into Cure Shine, her theme colour is purple and she has the power of starlight. Mascots / Tora is a orange-like fairy who ran away from Earth in search for Pretty Cure to battle against her mother. She often gets info mixed up, which gets in her in trouble and she is a bit of crybaby and hates it when people argue. She transforms into a five year old girl named Takane Tora and she acts like the cousin of Aida and is often seen holding on the hem of Aida's shorts. She ends her sentences with "~ara". Antagonists Chita is the leader of Black Metamorphosis and is the mother of Tora. She is very active and cool-headed and never gets too angry or happy. She is very patient with her generals and she can be a bit of a cheater, usually pretending to like a general, when she actually like another general. Chita's theme colour is black and white and she represents the cheetah. The Animalia's are the monsters of the series. Monke is the first general of Black Metamorphosis to appear and she is very outgoing and happy. She loves to climb trees and her favourite food is bananas and she is the youngest of the generals. Monke's theme colour is brown and pale yellow and she represents the monkey. Items Locations Trivia *The original title was going to be Miracle Pretty Cure!, but it had already been taken by another user. *''Miracles Pretty Cure!'' is the second season with a Cure's civilian name being Nagisa. *This is one of the few series where the mascots of the series can transform into humans. *This is the first series since Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star that there is no blue Cure. Category:Miracles Pretty Cure! Category:CureKanade! Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Happiness Themed Series Category:Fan Series